Crashed On The Planet Of Dragons
by AvrilNexuKitten
Summary: Ahsoka was the most weak Jedi in the order, so she was expelled. She crashed lands on a planet full of dragons and have a friendship with a boy that might turn into something more...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hi guys, AvrilNexuKitten here, no, that is not my real name, but I will use the name Avril Black if I put myself into fanfictions. I'm just starting to write fanfic on though I've been reading on it for quite a while. In this fanfic Astrid does not exist. Please, no hates, and read and review! Let's get the show on the road!

Ahsoka's POV

I never thought this would happen. I was expelled from the order. I didn't even do anything wrong, in fact, I was wrong. Apparently I was a screw up. I was the weakest of all the padawan a in the order. I have scars everywhere and I have a mechanical left arm. From the socket on my shoulder to my fingertips. It's no special plating, just two rods and wires for the arms and a joint then another two rods and wires and a metal skeleton-like hand. I ran to my room and packed my things in tears. I had to leave my lightsabers too. I have a civilian outfit which was mostly purple and black. It was a black crop top and a purple crystal heart. The skirt reached my lower calves, and the black fabric was very soft. It ended in purple lace and I had a purple holister with a dc-17 like Rex's at my left hip and a clip for a lightsaber. I put that on along with a black necklace with a crystal purple lotus. I went outside with my backpack full of stuff. I decided I would use some credits to get a tattoo and spray paint my akul tooth headdress metallic black.

I left Courasuant in my old Jedi star fighter with my newly painted black headdress and a new tattoo of a black spider on my right shoulder. I set course for a random set of hyperspace coordinates and set out for space.

I fell asleep in the fighter and was awoken by the hyperdrive about to crash into a planet. I softened the crash and was heading for what looked like a village until I blur of black and brown moved us over away from the village. And I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

This is going to be a short chapter I got lazy I just wanted to get to write about her waking up. Read and review! No hates please! Let's get the show on the road!

Hiccup's POV

A metal chunk was headed straight for Burg. I hopped on Toothless and alternated its course towards a beach. I saw something of a girl inside and she blacked out. As soon as she hit the beach Toothless opened up a hatch like thing and took her out. We took her back to Burg and she didn't wake up for a while.

The next day she was still asleep and I showed her to the twins, Snotloud, and Meatlug. I stayed by her all day and sometimes I would draw her. She had things coming out of her head and her skin was orange. She had marking on her face that wasn't paint and I wondered what it was. I left her a glass of water if she woke up in the night and went to bed.

The next day I woke up and she still wasn't awake. I realized she had some sort of weapon on her hip. I tested it out and a blue light shot out and burned a hole in the target. Whenever I touched her tentacles on her head she would smile and I would hear faint purring. Again at night after sketching her again I would get a fresh cup of water and leave. When I woke up tomorrow I saw her stirring in her sleep. Then her eyes started to open.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka's POV

Everything was blurry. I could make out a very… Handsome human boy. My vision started to get better and I could make out more of my surroundings. I remembered what happened and I bursted out into tears. "Hey! Are you ok?" I calmed down a bit and answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where am I?"

"Your on Burg. You came crashing down from the sky in a huge hunk of metal."

"That was my ship. You know, what you use to travel from planet to planet?" He gave me a very confused look.

"You guys must be very primi-ugh! My arm!"

"Is there something wrong with it?" He took a look at her arm and saw a huge gash on her arm. We better get this fixed. I'll get a needle and thread."

"What?! Can you just get a bacta patch?!" He game me another confused look. "Come on." She walked out to the crash and salvaged some things from her ship. 'Ah! bacta patches!' She brought some stuff back to the cabin she was staying in and got the bacta patch situated on her arm. "That should do it." They stayed in an awkward silence for a while until Hiccup spoke. "What are those things on your head?"

"Those are my lekku and montrals. You can touch them if you like. Be careful they're sensitive." He reached out to touch her lekku and he started stroking them. He heard her purring louder than last time so he kept it up. After five minutes he pulled away. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Ok get some rest I want to show you something tomorrow.

"Ok goodnight…"

"Hiccup. What's yours?"

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Well goodnight miss Ahsoka Tano."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Hey guys AvrilNexuKitten here, this is going to be a long chapter because I want it to be. Ha kidding no, actually, that's why Astrid isn't in this fanfic. Because Ahsoka is taking her place. I hope you enjoy and review! Let's get the show on the road!

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up on a very soft animal fur and wondered where I was. I started freaking out because I wasn't at the temple. Someone came through the door and saw me. He came over and I tried to get away. "Hey! Ahsoka! Are you alright?" Then it all came back to be and I burst into tears. Then what I wasn't expecting is he came over, embraced mean and strokes her montrals and lekku. I froze. I never got this intimate with anyone. Not even my ex Master. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I never got this intimate with anyone."

"That must me pretty rough. Can you tell me why? It's ok if you don't."

"No, I will. Ever since I became my ex master's apprentice, I just kept disobeying orders and messing up missions. That's how I got this mech-arm, in a battle with Ventress. I was such a failure that they expelled me from the Jedi order with no second thoughts."

"Hey, I have something that might cheer you up. Follow me."

He got up and walked outside and I followed him. "Hey where are we going?" I asked.

"Just watch!" He said annoyingly in a joking tone. Then he yelled "Toothless!" And jumped off a cliff. I panicked and rushed to the cliff side. Then he flew up on a… a… a dragon! I just couldn't take it, I ran down to the ocean and puked. He came down on his dragon and started to rub my back. "Are you alright?" When I stopped puking I spoke, while he was still rubbing my back.

"I'm fine, it's just, that really caught me off guard."

"Oh sorry, but, do you want to train one?" Then I stared at him like he was crazy and he laughed. "Come on, I'll show you."

He took my hand and led me to a place with many other dragons. There were three other boys and a girl. "Hey guys, this is Ahsoka. She's come to train a dragon of her own. Ahsoka this is Snotloud, Fishlegs, and the twins."

"Hi." I waved.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Hi." Snotloud was the first to speak.

"What are those things on her head?"

"Those are her montrals and lekku. They're really sensitive, so don't… like, flick them, or… do anything to hurt them."

"They're for hearing. If they're damaged I could go deaf on that side."

"So, do you want to pick a dragon? There are a lot to choose from."

I walked into the place where they keep them and looked at all dragons. What really caught my eye was a dragon that looked like a bird of some sort. She looked neglected, like I was back at the temple. "What's this one?" I walked over to her.

"That's Stormfly." Fishlegs said. "She's really weak and she doesn't go far. She was neglected by whoever had her first and we tried helping her. Nothing worked." I came up to her in amazement and let her. "She's perfect." Then in a quieter tone I spoke to her. "Hey girl. How would you like it if I flew you?" That seemed to perk her up a bit.

"She seems to like you. Maybe you can help her." Hiccup said.

"Yeah. I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Hey guys this is sort of gonna be a journal style chapter. I'm just going to write before and afters for the events because I don't know how to write the events. Next chapter: spoiler alert. Do not read if you don't want spoilers. Ahsoka is going to start building her new hut in Berg (I'll make a descriptive chapter). Let's get the show on the road!...

Ahsoka's Journal (I'll write little chapters of Ahsoka's Journal once in a while.)

Thursday, August 28th

For the next… However long it's going to take to help Stormfly, I'm going to do all I can to heal her, feed her, and nurse her back to health. This is gonna take a long time. So first things first, I need to heal the scratches and bones. Nothing bacta can't fix!

Ok apparently bacta gives rashes to dragons. I need to come up with another way to help her… Force healing! This is totally gonna work. BTW for future reference to my future self, never use bacta on dragons.

Back again Journal! Ok so force healing dos work check that off the list! – pencil on paper sound- I even boosted her strength a little, too so she can get back on track. You would not believe what happened with Hiccup. He put some of the bacta on his hand and realized nothing happened then high-fived me and our hand were stuck together for an hour. Good thing neither of us had to use the 'fresher.

Saturday, August 30th

I did a few more things when I was gone. I created the diet meal for her that seems to be really working. Next week she should be at full health! This is going by fast. I also started 'teaching' her things like who to shoot with spikes and who not to shoot with spikes. Until next time.

…

Sorry for the short chapter guys I had writers block for this chapter! Hopefully I know what to do next chapter. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry about not writing very much. So so so sorry but I quickly lost interest in basically every single piece I'm writing. So from now onion going to do one shots with sequels and that type stuff. So I'm very sorry but I am discontinuing all my fanfics. Most of my new ones will be reader insterts to make it up to you and I will take as many requests as possible! But I can only do the following series/movies:

Star Wars The Clone Wars

The Avengers

Star Wars

Super Girl

The Flash

The Batman

Suicide Skwad (yep. I just did that ;) )

Again I am truly sorry but I will make it up to you with taking requests with reader inserts! TTYL guys! Love ya!


End file.
